My Immortal Being
by jerrywright992
Summary: Student/teacher relationship! Namikaze Naruto is no ordinary teacher. He happens to be a half witch, half vampire with the side of a little royalty in his blood. When he comes across Lucy Heartfilia, an ordinary student oblivious to her own skills of extraordinary, sparks fly. A dangerous spark which puts Lucy in a greater risk.Who said falling in love with a vampire being is easy?
1. Summary

Student/teacher relationship!

Namikaze Naruto is no ordinary teacher. He happens to be a half witch, half vampire with the side of a little royalty in his blood.

When he comes across Lucy Heartfilia, an ordinary student oblivious to her own skills of extraordinary, sparks fly.

A dangerous spark which puts Lucy in a greater risk. Who said falling in love with a vampire being is easy?


	2. My Immortal Being

"Bite me, Naruto," I whispered, grabbing his face in between my palms. The thick veins from underneath his eyes stetched out as his pupils began to dilate. His beautiful blue eyes were now a dark shade of blood red. I no longer witnessed a nice, gentle minded, calmed Naruto. In front of me now, stood a very dangerous, destructive, angered vampire. I should run. Better yet, I should keep my mouth shut. But as long as my blood gave him the powers, he has worthy to have, then no power in the world could stop me now. Not even myself.

"You should run. Away from me," He growled. I shook my head and smiled.

"Bite."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You will know after you bite me."

"I won't be able to stop myself, Lucy. Your blood will be my addiction. I will not be able to stop myself!" He growled. He wanted to bite me, to feed off of me, but he was forcing himself not too. For a fact, I knew what would to happen if he bit off of me. I would become his addition and he would drink off of me every time he was thirsty. But now could I back down on this when I knew every drop of my blood would give him strength? My own blood screamed for him.

I was a Rare Bloode, for god's sake.

"Bite me." I repeated.

"You have no idea what you're bringing yourself into." The colour of his eyes were different now. Different enough to put some kind of strong fear in me. They were feisty, a deep shade of red with a black thick line going straight down in the middle of his eyes, separating the red, more equally. The veins underneath his eyes stretched out even more as he eyed my neck. His breathing was aggressive. He trembled in delight and I couldn't help myself to be even more mesmerized. I brought his face closer to my neck, and in return, I was suddenly being whipped across the room and against the hard, cold wall. His lips began to inch closer to my neck and I found myself trembling. I felt my blood pressure increasing, I swear, and my heart began to leap. He stopped before fully touching his lips to my neck. I felt his chest heave in and out, more harshly, as if he was forcing himself to turn away. I intertwined my fingers into his blonde spiky hair, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt like I was being dropped from a two hundred and fifty feet high building. With no parachute.

"Bite me."

Before I could even inhale a mouth full of desperately needed air, Naruto closed in. My body was pushed further into the wall as his razor sharp teeth sunk deep into the side of my neck. I would lie if I said it didn't hurt. My body, literally, felt like it was on fire and ice at the same time. I felt his fangs sink deep into my neck, and the more he sunk in the more I began to feel something different. I could feel my blood being drawn out. I could feel my heart racing into an abnormal beat. Best of all. . . I could feel my body give in. Body giving in as if it had reached the right owner.

I had no strength to scream. I felt as if my larynx wasn't even there. No words were forming out.

I had now in a state of bitter-sweet pain. There was no turning back. I was his drug and I was his savior.

~~~~~Sink yourself deep into this story because you are soon about to witness destruction. Anger. Jealously. Murder. And Love~~~~~


End file.
